Right Here Waiting
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: After many unsuccessful relationships, Lorelai finally finds exactly what she’s been looking for. Meanwhile, Rory and Jess are experiencing relationship troubles.


Title: Right Here Waiting  
  
Summary: After many unsuccessful relationships, Lorelai finally finds exactly what she's been looking for. Meanwhile, Rory and Jess are experiencing relationship troubles.  
  
Pairings: L/L R/J  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat in the corner of Luke's Diner staring out the window. She occasionally sipped her coffee but that was only a few times. By now her coffee was cold and so was her facial expression. Luke, watching her from behind the counter was confused. Just yesterday Lorelai and her boyfriend Alex were walking in the diner holding hands and looking happy. He couldn't stand watching her now, all alone and miserable. He walked up to her table and sat down on the chair next to her. "Are you going to sit here and look at people out of the window?" Luke asked her, hoping to get an answer. But Lorelai didn't budge. She just went into her bag and pulled out crumpled bills and left the diner. Luke was even more confused than ever and kept on staring at the chair where Lorelai was sitting before.  
  
At the bus stop, Jess Mariano sat the bench waiting for his girlfriend. He saw a bus coming by and stood up, then moments later Rory Gilmore stepped out of the bus with a tired expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Jess asked her. Rory sat on the bench and sighed. "I hate Chilton, much more than usual." Rory replied. "Well then at lease we're going out tonight." Rory froze she had completely forgot about her plans with Jess and had made previous plans with Paris and the rest of the staff of the "Franklin" staff to have a meeting at the school. "Um, I'm going to have to miss tonight" Rory said weakly. Jess couldn't believe it this had been the fifth time this week that Rory had to blow him off. " You have other plans right?" Jess said coldly. "Listen I'm sorry okay? I made other plans and I forgot." Rory stopped and sighed. "You forgot about me right?" Jess interrupted. "No, it's just that I had a stressful day." Rory said softly. "So did I. With school and Luke bothering me all day. I was actually looking forward to having a good time with you. Now I guess I can't because my girlfriend would rather be someplace else than with me." Jess said walking away from Rory.  
  
Back at the Gilmore residence, Lorelai and Rory were both moping around the house. Neither of them was speaking. Lorelai sat in the living room eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and Rory was doing homework in her room when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?" a mysterious yet familiar voice said  
  
"Who is this?" Rory said then realized who it was. " Paris?"  
  
"Who else? Where are you? We were supposed to have a meeting. Everyone else is here and we can't start until you arrive."  
  
"I can't make it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't okay? I had a rough day."  
  
"But you need to be here. You're the one covering the lunchroom controversy and if you aren't here there's really nothing to discuss."  
  
"Well then just tell everyone to go home."  
  
"I can't, I had to beg Headmaster Charlton to let us have a night meeting. If he finds out that there wasn't really a meeting then I'll get in trouble."  
  
Rory hesitated and finally said, "Okay I'll be there in a half hour."  
  
"Actually if you drive a little faster you're going to make it here in fifteen. There isn't much traffic now"  
  
"Paris I'm going to be there in a half hour okay?" Rory said hanging up the phone. She went out of her room to the living room and sat down next to her mom. "I need the jeep." Rory said. "Why? What's up?" Lorelai said sitting up. "Paris called and I have to go to Chilton." "Oh, okay then don't be out too late and if Paris gives you a hard time then just sabotage something that she's been working hard on, or TP her house or something." "Okay, bye mom." Rory said kissing her mom on the cheek. Lorelai sighed and decided to go on a little walk just to get her mind all cleared up. She put on her jacket and walked towards Luke's. When she got there, she saw that it was closed. She sighed and then walked over to the side of the diner and yelled, "Luke!" No answer, she tried on more time and there was still no answer. Lorelai gave up and started walking when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry." Lorelai said standing up. She looked at the man she bumped into and smiled when she saw who it was. "Luke" Lorelai said. He unlocked the diner and they both went inside.  
  
Meanwhile in Chilton, Paris was frantically pacing up and down the halls. When Rory arrived, Paris walked up to her. "Where were you?" Paris said. " Driving to get here." Rory responded, taking off her jacket. "Well you said you were going to be here in an half hour. I've been timing you and it's been thirty-two minutes. Two whole minutes! We could have been coving some major issues involving lunchroom mistreatments!" Paris said in her usual annoying tone. "Listen I'm here already okay? I'm sorry for being late." Rory and Paris walked to the room where the meeting was being held.  
  
"All I wanted was coffee." Lorelai said sitting on a stool at Luke's. "Yes, and what you got was coffee, two hamburgers, two pies, one donut, and five chili fries." Lorelai looked at all the food she was eating. "I'm going to have one very big bill right?" Luke sighed and replied "Yes, but I'll let it slip this time." Lorelai smiled and forgot about the reason that she came to the diner in the first place.  
  
The next day, Lorelai and Rory both woke up extremely tired. Lorelai was still upset about what happened before and finally told Rory the story. "I knew something was wrong. So tell me!" Rory begged. Lorelai nodded and told her story.  
  
"Alex and I were on a date. Everything went well the food, the restaurant; even the waiters weren't half bad. We went to Luke's to have some coffee afterwards. I guess since I had to go to Luke's apartment to wash my hands, Luke went up too and since we were talking I left Alex there for like five minutes all alone. I felt so bad when I went to apologize; he said that he knew something was going on between Luke and me. I told him that nothing was going on and that we were just friends. He left and so did I." Lorelai said starting to cry. Rory hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Listen, Alex was a jerk for not believing you. You should talk things out with him. If he really loves you he'll understand and you'll be happy again." "Thanks sweetie." Rory smiled but and sighed. She was having problems of her own. Ever since her fight with Jess, they seemed so distant and she hated not having him around to hang out with.  
  
"I have a little love crisis of my own." Rory started, " Jess and I had our first major fight since the one at grandma's. I had to miss hanging out with him last night since I had to go to Chilton. Now he thinks that I'd rather hang out with people besides him, and I don't I just want to be with him. No one else."  
  
"Wow, that was the fastest I think I've ever heard you talk. Jess will realize that he misses you too. Believe it or not he is a smart boy. I think. Anyway, we have a lot of love and guy troubles. I think we should go out for coffee and hamburgers."  
  
"Yes, I think so too." Rory said getting up. The phone rang, and Lorelai answered it. To her surprise it was her mother, Emily.  
  
"Hi mom." "Lorelai, your father and I can't make it to tomorrow night's dinner."  
  
"Aw, what a shame. I wonder what Rory and I will do." Lorelai said smiling  
  
"Well, since we can't make it then we shall have it tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Lorelai repeated  
  
"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all it's just that we were going to have plans." Lorelai said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Well then you have to find a time that's convenient for you."  
  
"I don't know what time is convenient for me mom."  
  
"Very well then I'll see you NEXT Friday then."  
  
"I guess you will mom. Bye." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She sighed happily, no Friday Night dinner. Oh Joy.  
  
A/N: Like it? Rory and Jess .. will they make up or break up? Most likely make-up but that's not until the next few chapters! 


End file.
